PSP Go
The PSP GO(Model PSP-N1000)is a version of the PlayStation Portable handheld video game console to be manufactured by Sony.45678 It was released on October 1 of 2009 in American and European territories. It was revealed prior to E3 2009 through Sony's Qore VOD service.7 It's design is significantly different from other models of the system. It was not intended to replace the PSP 3000 which Sony still continued to manufacture, sell and support.5 Features and design Unlike previous PSP models, the PSP Go does not feature a UMD drive, but instead has 16GB of internal flash memory to store games, video and other media.8 This can be extended by up to 32GB with the use of a Memory Stick Micro (M2) flash card. The PSP Go's rechargeable battery is not removable or replaceable by the user.needed The unit is 43% lighter and 56% smaller than the original PSP 1000 series5, and 16% lighter and 35% smaller than the PSP 3000 series.2 It has a 3.8" 480x272 LCD9 (compared to 4.3" on previous PSP models).10 The screen slides up to reveal the main controls. Connectivity The PSP Go features built-in wi-fi, but no longer has a standard USB Type-B plug. A new proprietary Multi use connector is used for DC IN / OUT, USB, Video Output / Input, Sound Input / Output and the new system dock. The PSP Go also supports Bluetooth connectivity enabling the use of compatible Bluetooth headsets and tethering with Bluetooth enabled mobile phones. This also enables users to connect and play games using a Sixaxis or DualShock 3 PlayStation 3 controller or Bluetooth headset. Games Because the PSP Go does not feature a UMD drive, games are downloaded from the PlayStation Store. While other PSP models had included the ability to run games and demos downloaded from the PlayStation Store, the PSP Go is the only model for which this is the only means of distribution. The PSP Go could directly download to itself, or users can also download then transfer the games from a PlayStation 3 or the Media Go software on Windows based computers. All downloadable PSP and PlayStation games available for older PSP models were be compatible with the PSP Go. Sony had also confirmed that all UMD based PSP games released after October 1, 2009 would be available for download, 1213 and a majority of older UMD-only games will also be downloadable at that time. The PlayStation Store for the PSP was shut down on March 15th, 2016. Users are still able to use a computer, PlayStation 3, or PlayStation Vita to view and purchase content. Reception }}|plain||collapsible }}}" style="float: }; width: }; font-size: 80%; text-align: center; margin:0.5em 0 0.5em 1em; padding:0;" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="2" style="background:#d1dbdf; font-size:120%;" Review scores |- !Publication !Score |- |Wired (magazine)|''Wired'' |6/10Sony PSPgo | Wired.com Product Reviews |- |IGN |7.2/10IGN: Sony PSPgo Review |- Reviews of the PSP Go have criticised its pricing with Ars Technica calling it "way too expensive" and The Guardian stating that cost is the "biggest issue" facing the machine.Engadget point out that the Go costs only $50 less than the Playstation 3 which comes equipped with a Blu-ray player. Wired point out that the older PSP 3000 model is cheaper, whilst supporting UMDs and IGN states that the $50 price increase makes it a "hard sell".The lack of support for UMDs and the inability to transfer games bought on UMD onto the Go and the placement of the analog stick next to the d-pad has also been criticised.Reviewers also commented on how the change from a mini-USB port to a proprietary port means that hardware and cables bought for previous incarnations of the PSP are not compatible.The Go's screen has been positively received with Ars Technica calling the image "brilliant, sharp and clear", T3 state that "pictures and videos look great". The controls have received mixed reviews with The Times describing them as "instantly familiar" whereas CNET and Stuff call the position of the analogue stick "awkward".The ability to use a PS3 controller was praised by the New Zealand Herald but Ars Technica criticised the need to connect the controller and Go to a PS3 for the process to work. Category:New pages